


Don't Doubt It

by Anichibi



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Fluff, I'm not good at writing steamy things I'm sorry, It's not trust me, Just two boyfriends being sweet, M/M, Make out that isn't supposed to be hot, These two have pet names for each other to up the sweet factor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 07:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anichibi/pseuds/Anichibi
Summary: Alibaba's worried that Ja'far doesn't actually love him. Ja'far makes it a point he does.





	Don't Doubt It

**Author's Note:**

> I have a feeling Alibaba would be really like unsure if his lover actually genuinely loved him to be honest. And Ja'far would always give him affectionate little kisses or sometimes just a full on make out session to ensure him that he really does.
> 
> Failed make out session I'm sorry

"Alibaba? Where are-" Ja'far wandered about Sindria's palace searching for the boy before he caught a glimpse of him on a balcony, leaning against the balustrade of the platform. He quietly approached him, and Alibaba didn't even know he was there until he was right beside him. "Quite a nice view of the country from here, huh, Alibaba?" Ja'far asked, breaking the silence that had blanketed over them. "Yeah..." Alibaba had been gazing up at the stars, only looking down to see the view Ja'far had been talking about.

"So, any particular reason you're still up at this hour, my dear prince?" The albino haired male asked. "Any reason _you're_ still up at this hour, my precious assassin?" Alibaba asked playfully. "You have me there." Ja'far laughed softly. That sweet laugh usually helped calm the blonde when he was scared or sad or distressed, but tonight didn't seem to be the same. "But seriously, Alibaba, what are you doing out this late? Sin may be a pain to deal with, but at least he actually sleeps at a decent hour."

Alibaba remained silent this time. His expression held doubt, something the other had never seen before. "Is something wrong, love?" Ja'far's voice held concern as he moved closer to his lover. "Ja'far...you love me, right? Honestly and sincerely?" Alibaba asked, turning to face the other with fear and uncertainty.

Ja'far was relieved. "So that's what that was about." He sighed, a gentle smile tugging at his lips. His hands went up to cup the blonde's face. "My love, of course I love you. I wouldn't have said yes to your confession if I didn't, honestly and sincerely, love you the same way. I tell you this all the time, Alibaba. _No one_ can take your place in my heart. There's no reason to worry so much about that, love." The white haired male. "B-But how am I supposed to know that-" he was cut off by a finger being pressed against his lips, accompanied by a gentle "shhhhh" from the other. "Allow me to show you that my feelings are genuine, if words don't suffice."

That being said, Ja'far removed his finger from its place and let his hand slide behind the other's back. He brought Alibaba closer so he was pressed against him and kissed him lovingly on the lips, one hand finding its way into the blonde's hair. That sweet kiss turned into a short make out session, as Ja'far led Alibaba to a wall to pin him against. Sometimes Ja'far would leave sweet kisses along his lover's neck, but most of the time he kept his lips on the other's, the occasional french kiss in between.

Soon, the two were breathless, panting as Ja'far's forehead rested against Alibaba's. Once they both had gotten their breathing to return to normal, they kissed one more time, passionately and lovingly. Once they parted, Ja'far looked at Alibaba with a serious expression. "Do you believe me now, love?" Alibaba nodded quickly. "Of course I do. I...I'm sorry for doubting you."

"Don't be sorry, Alibaba. It's okay to be doubtful. Just try to remember that I love you more than anything. Alright?"

"Alright."

"Good. Now, let's get some sleep."


End file.
